Yandere no Onna no ko ni Shinu hodo Aisarete Nemurenai: Ayase Koumoto
Yandere no Onna no ko ni Shinu hodo Aisarete Nemurenai: Ayase Koumoto (ヤンデレの女の子に死ぬほど愛されて眠れない: 河本綾瀬) is the second track of the Drama CD Yandere no Onna no ko ni Shinu hodo Aisarete Nemurenai 1. It is performed by Ryou Hirohashi in the voice of Ayase Koumoto. Lyrics Part 1 :Ah! Sorry for being so late! :Right now I’ll prepare dinner. :You can watch TV while I cook. :This dirt just doesn't want to be cleansed.. :It doesn’t want be cleansed! :Eh? Do you want to help me? :It’s okay. This is a tight place so we wouldn’t be able to move. :It’ll be fine. :You know? I decided to prepare some happosai for today. :You like it, don’t you? :Eh, what’s that sound? :I'm sharpening the knife, it’s a bit blunt. :Eh? You were scared? :Ahh, you whiny boy! :Do you remember when we met each other? :Some boys were bullying you in the park and I saved you. :When I took you home, who would've thought that the whiny boy was my neighbor all this time? :At that time, I had no idea we would end up like this. :Since that day, we were always together. :When you visited me, when we had to go to school, at lunch time.. we even used glasses and chopsticks that were similar! :Oh, and now that I remember… we even bathed together once! :But… when did we stop going together? :When I noticed, you were all grown up and taller than me and I couldn’t protect you anymore. :I felt a bit lonely. :Like as if my home was taken away. :That’s when I confessed to you and it didn’t work, I felt like I was going to die. :Because my home was always beside you. :Eh? Nagisa? :Hmm... She was at my house a moment ago. :Isn’t she still there? :Humm… I think this knife is blunt already. :Eh? What happened? It’s weird that you're reading a book. :Ehhh… so it was from spending too much time with Miss Kashiwagi. :Yeah, I know her. The girl that helps you with your studies, right? :Not me. Her. :Studying for exams is difficult, right? :We thought we will go to the same school together, but in the end we drifted apart. :I had no idea. :Tell me, why recently you talk more about other girls? :I am your girlfriend, right? :Then you shouldn’t care about the other girls. :I’m not upset at all! I'm just asking you why. :Come on, answer. :Who is more important, me or those girls? :Oh yeah. Of course. That’s why I am your girlfriend! :You don’t need them. :I knew you’ll say that! :Ah… it feels so nice to be your girlfriend. :That’s why…you don’t need other girls, right? :Yeah, that’s so. :There is no way you could be with someone el- *sounds door* :Who was that? :Eh? Nagisa-chan? :Isn’t it a wrong number? :That girl…She still meddles in the way? :Wait a moment! :I’ll go see. Part 2 :I am back! :Sorry to worry you, but it's okay. :There's nothing to worry about. :Eh? What’s wrong? :You're pale… did you see something scary? :Why are you walking backwards? Wait! Eh? Kya! :Why? Even when I'm your girlfriend… :Why did you do something so terrible? :Ahh… I see! :It’s not your fault! :It’s that hand’s fault, because it wants to escape! :This hammer feels so great. :You can stop and paralyze bodies so easily. :Ah, but you can get free with one hand. :I’ll get rid of it right now! :What an amazing scream! :I think it’s the first time I hear you scream like that. :But I love your screams. :I love everything about you. :That’s why… you should let me hear more. :I am sorry to let you go through all of this, but is necessary for us to be together. :There's no other way. :Eh? What happened to Nagisa? :Isn’t it obvious? :Despite that fact I punished her, she started calling you… and I wanted to spare her, because she's your sister. :It's enough for Nagisa to be your sister. :And marriages between family members are forbidden! :Also, Nagisa said so many horrible things. :She said something like: “I won’t let my big brother be with someone like you!”. :She thought you were her property. :That’s why… I got rid of her! :Having such annoying brat as a sister… there are limits for bad luck! :But everything is okay as long as you are beside me. :I don’t need anything else. :It’s better for all those girls to die! :That’s why I left Nagisa in my room. :I told her not to move. :It was a great scream like "GYAAAAAAHH!!". :But there is no sound in my room because I practice the piano there. :That’s why no one listened. No one noticed. :And that’s how I get rid of her. :I thought she was going to be okay, but who will believe that she got out free and had the will to try to escape? :Scary, right? :That’s why I stabbed her to death. :I stabbed her in the heart again and again and again and again and again! :Oh yeah… you don’t like to see the blood flowing out, right? :Sorry for not noticing! :I’ll go wash my hands for a moment, okay? :Hmm… damn, the blood doesn’t get out. :I just killed her, and she still bugs me! :And that girl, the one who helps you study and sits beside you... :How can I forgive her?! :Eh? Yeah, Miss Kashiwagi. :For a few days she has been absent from school, right? :It’s because I got rid of her, too. :Such a plain, ordinary and boring girl is not suitable for you. :Girls who mess around in our way should be erased from this world! :That girl… while I was punishing her, she started screaming! :“Help me!” “Someone help me!” :But really, was she not that smart? :I warned her to not come near you again, but she kept looking for you! :Didn’t she understand that she was annoying? :That’s why I made sure that she wouldn’t call anyone anymore. :She was just so annoying! :And then, with her injured body she walked towards me with a face of “Please someone save me!” :That’s why I told her: "Ugly girls deserve to die! Ugly girls deserve to die! Ugly girls deserve to die!” :That horrible face was priceless. :Trying to seduce you with that face… what the hell was she thinking? :A plain ugly girl like her wasn’t suitable for you! :I am the best girl for you! :And that’s why you choose me in the first place. :It feels better now, right? :I won’t put near you anything with the smell of those girls. :Be quiet. :Don’t be scared! :If it’s for you, I can do anything. :As long as I would stay by your side… I would even die! :But I also like your scared face. :I want you. :I love you. :Since you were born, until there is only one hair left from you.. I love it all. :You liked it, don’t you? :Come on, say that you love me. :Ah, you are trembling so much that you can’t talk… :Just nod, then. I’ll be satisfied with just that. :Why are you moving like that? It’s not fair! :Ah, I see. You want to nod, but your neck doesn’t let you do it. :Of course! Your body isn’t obeying you! :Ah, I need to take care of you! :I need to get rid of those ears! :It’ll be fine with this... :Don’t cry anymore. I’ll always stay by your side. :I can understand your feelings by only looking at you. :You can’t stop staring at me! :I’m gonna blush! :Ah, sorry! You must be hungry! :I’ll bring you food right now. :Well then, say "Ah". :Ah, it must be hot. I’ll make it cold for you. :Well, there is no problem with this. :Say "Ah". :Hmm? You can’t open your mouth? :It can be helped, then. :I’ll bring something to make it easy. :Hmm... There wasn’t something good. :I ended up bringing the knife. :Maybe it’ll hurt a little bit, but just bear with it, okay? :Ah.. Even if the knife is blunt, it still works. :Perfect. Now I’ll put the food in. Here. :Is it so delicious that you are crying? :I’m so happy! :Then I’ll feed you more. :Eat all you want. :What’s wrong? :Do you want to say something? :Wait a moment; you can’t talk with the knife in your mouth, right? :Eh? "SAVE ME"? :Of course I’ll save you! :I’ll save you from all those girls who try to come near you! :That’s why... please look only at me. External Link * Ayase's track on Youtube Category:Tracks